Shattered
by Inuyasha851
Summary: Inuyasha sends Kagome away for her own safety, Kagome is broken from the thought of never seeing Inuyasha again and decided to end her pain, can Inuyasha find a way to bring her back? – WARNING CHARATER DEATH AND SUICIDE –


**First thing first I want to thank 3cassiroll411 from youtube for letting me use her idea ^^ THANK YOU! here's a cookie *hands cookie* and everyone that reads this should most defiantly check out her vid (link will be in my profile)** **Hope you all enjoy the story ^.^**

* * *

Kagome dropped the bow letting it fall to the ground, everything around her slowed, forced to watch helplessly as the arrow went straight at Inuyasha. She screamed out his name as her own spiritual and will power forced the spell from her.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha…" she cried crawling towards him

"Stop it…don't apologize" Inuyasha gasped through the pain in his chest

"Inuyasha…." Kagome whimpered

"So I have decided…Kagome I can't see you anymore…"

Kagome was in shock that Inuyasha said that, time around her seemed to stop. Using all her will power she stood up grabbing her bow and arrows and ran, she ran through the forest unable to stop the tears. She ran to the well with plans on jumping down and never returning but as she looked down into the dark well she couldn't bring herself to leave. She loved Inuyasha and couldn't bare the pain to live without him.

Inuyasha woke a day later in Kaede's hut with the old lady dressing his wound, he tried to sit up but the pain in his chest still hurt, with the memory of the incident fresh in his mind he looked around panicked to find Kagome nowhere in sight, he sniffed the air and found that he couldn't smell her.

"_She went back home"_ he thought with relief _"she will be safer there..."_

By that afternoon he was able to move around, he thought it strange that Sango, Miroku and Shippo hadn't come to see him at all and that Kaede was being usually quite.

"_Perhaps there mad at me"_ he decided

He found Miroku sitting by the water's edge alone; Inuyasha thought that maybe Sango had yelled at him so thought it best to leave him be. He continued his way through the village until he saw Sango walking towards him, or rather towards the village. She stopped once she saw him; it looked like she had been crying and the fresh smell of salt and water reached his sensitive nose.

"_Why is she stopping? And why was she crying?"_ he asked himself confused

"What happened?" he asked

"You...you don't know?"

"I didn't have the heart to tell him" Kaede said coming up behind him

"Tell me what? What's happened?"

"It's about Kagome..."

"I know, she went home through the well"

"She didn't go through the well Inuyasha..." Miroku said walking towards the small group

"Where is she?" he demanded filled with worry

"She... she committed suicide" Sango said as she started to cry once more

"No… she wouldn't…" he said unable to believe her

Shock and disbelieve filled Inuyasha, it wasn't until her saw her grave that he finally believed them.

"I swear, I'll bring her back…" he promised holding in his own tears

Kagome woke in a dark room, suddenly there was a small creak of light, she stood and slowly moved towards the light, before her was an icy prison.

"_So this is hell?"_ she wondered to herself

Inuyasha didn't know what he was doing or where he was going but he knew he had to bring her back, he would call out her name as if she was only lost but there was only the empty sounds of his own voice echoing back to him. He started to lose hope as anger filled his heart.

"_Why did you do it Kagome"_ he screamed pounding the floor

Feeling slightly better he headed out once more only to be tormented by ghostly images of Kagome.

Kagome wondered around the icy hell until she came to a tree, the same tree that she had fired her arrow at Inuyasha. She saw the image of Inuyasha laying there helpless, she wanted to run to his arm, to just hold him once more but the second she got close to him the image vanished leaving Kagome completely alone. Shattered by the image Kagome called out his name praying that none of this was real. She looked down at her own hand as realization hit her.

"_I can never touch him again"_

She fell to her knees despite the coldness of the snow and stayed there staring at her hands, the same hands that shot that arrow and the same hands that drove the arrow through her own beating heart.

Inuyasha followed the imaginary images of Kagome to the highest mountain, slowly he was going insane but still he followed her, climbing his way to the very top. Once he reached the top he came to a great door that was guarded by statues. He had made his way to the gates of hell. Inuyasha didn't give them a chance he drew his sword and sliced them down with all the strength and power he had. The statues were uninfected by tetsusaiga's power but Inuyasha didn't give up, he wouldn't let them stop him from reaching Kagome.

"Here I come Kagome" he shouted taking once last swing

Kagome had been wondering around hell with the image of her past flashing before her very eyes, she could see the first time she met Inuyasha, how he had been pinned to that tree but this time it was different. As she tried to reach him a bow was in her hand, she had been the one to shoot Inuyasha just like Kikyo had all those years ago. Kagome dropped the bow in the snow and ran to the tree hoping to save Inuyasha but when she got there he was no longer there. She placed her hands on the tree, on the scare where he was once pinned and closed her eyes, imagining he was right there with her once more.

Inuyasha felt a pull towards the doors, his tetsusaiga started to pulse and glow, he took this chance to land the ending blow. The guardians crumbled away as the gates started to open. There was nothing but white coming from the gate but Inuyasha ran in there to find Kagome. As he passed through everything changed, he was sitting on snow and he could hear Kagome's heart beating, he opened his eyes to find and endless ground of snow and ice with nothing in sight other then the tree he was leaning on, the same tree Kagome had shot him at.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome cried

"I'm right here Kagome" Inuyasha said closing his eyes

"Inuyasha?"

"I'm right here"

Kagome closed her eyes and smiled as she leaned into the tree, she could almost see him sitting there at the base of the tree. Inuyasha saw the image of a girl wearing the red and white priestess outfit and knew without a doubt that it was Kagome. Suddenly everything change, the tree was gone and a few feet in front of him stood Kagome, she looked shocked and broken. Kagome didn't know if this was another illusion meant to torcher her or if it was really him, before Kagome had time to decided Inuyasha was already in front of her gently pulling her into a hug.

"Come on back Kagome" he whispered into the ear

Kagome's heart beat and she gasped to catch her breath, everything faded away and when she next opened her eyes she was in Inuyasha's arms. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha with teary eyes; she couldn't believe he had come for her. They sat in the cave together not wanting to leave each other's embrace as the doors to hell slowly closed behind them.


End file.
